


A Story For Isabella

by a_desiredconflict



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Snarky Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_desiredconflict/pseuds/a_desiredconflict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Champion and her companions are near to exhaustion fighting a High Dragon in the Bone Pit outside of Kirkwall. Hawke, Merrill, Varric and Fenris have to finish it off soon or they will be finished. Hawke decides on a plan of action that finally defeats the beast with the final stabs from her daggers and Fenris's blade. In the joy of victory and survival, Hawke shares her joy with Fenris, her love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story For Isabella

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so, if you would like to give me some helpful criticism that would be great. Try to be kind though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

I had never really thought that rocks and dirt could burn so well, but it turned out that they make for really excellent fires. We'd been breathing in the smoke for at least an hour in real time although it seemed like forever. Time moves much slower when you are fighting for your life though. 

I guess that's so it feels like you lived longer if you happen to perish in flames. That being said, it's better to smell the fire than be what's burning when you're fighting a dragon.

As that last thought had crossed my mind, I narrowly dodged a ball of fire that the dragon spit at me as she swooped down from her perch. I threw myself out of the way with my daggers still drawn and landed hard on my back in the rocky sand in order to avoid stabbing myself. "Ow, shit!" I cursed as I sprung back onto my feet running toward the dwarf's firing position. 

"Hawke! She's coming back around for you!", Varric shouted at me as he loaded more bolts into his crossbow. I looked over my right shoulder at the direction in which he was now firing Bianca and sure enough, here she comes again.  
Dragons are very beautiful when their wings are fully expanded in flight. Rays of sunlight slip through the plumes of smoke and glint off the deep purple of their scales like light reflecting off a perfectly cut diamond. It is truly gorgeous, but I didn't have the time to really admire the beauty of her while she was trying to cook my friends and I. I had stopped in her flight path once again to get my plan rolling. The few seconds I had spent bruising my spine earlier had been just enough time to formulate a strategy. "I just hope it works", I thought out loud as I scanned the area for Merrill.

Merrill was on the right side of the clearing standing on small rock formation, painfully barefoot as always, steadily shooting spirit bolts from her mage staff. Her shots always connected with the dragon, but they just appeared to irritate the mean bitch more than hurt her at this point. "Merrill, ice it when I give you the signal!" I didn't have time to keep the Dalish elf in my sight to make sure she had heard me because the dragon was beginning her descent toward me. I had to start running to meet her.

My heart could explode from my chest before I even get the chance to become her next meal. 

I was sprinting into this flying predator's jaws like a stupid, suicidal, maniac. "Get lower, get lower!" I screamed inside my brain as my legs began to burn from the exertion. A few more excruciating feet and finally she had become low enough for this insane plan to possibly work. She was flying so low now that her wing tips almost hit the dirt on each downward stroke and I could see her hundreds of sharp teeth because her jaw was wide open in order to swallow me whole. 

"DIE!" I screamed seconds before I could have impaled myself on one of her many canines. I leaped into the air as far as gravity and my jumping strength would allow me when it looked as if the Maker himself had interveened. 

The animals wings froze in midair and her giant skull shook the ground on its impact. Merrill obviously heard me.

I miraculously landed on top of the skull near the eyes and at the same time so did a slender, glowing form wielding a giant greatsword. I only saw him out of the corner of my eye because I was frantically searching for a spot to stab the damn thing quickly. I went for the temples, what I think were the temples anyway. I don't know dragon anatomy. "I should probably read a book on it", I thought to myself as I sunk both daggers in at once. The warrior stabbed his greatsword into the base of her skull at almost the exact same moment. The dragon bellowed out an ungodly roar of pain and began to thrash about violently. We jumped off just before we would have thrown off. We landed in a not so graceful manner at a safe distance away next to each other and stood there panting and gasping to catch our breath as we watched this creature's final moments.

The dragon twitched slightly after her thrashing ceased and breathed one or two more heavy breathes before she became still. Maybe a minute after her final breath, I looked away from the unmoving corpse to my right. The warrior who had helped me take this monster down was standing tall and rigid with even breaths, no longer glowing and I could see his short white hair was now grey with ash. His pointy elf ears were covered in blood and his black armor had a dark shine from the dragons' blood. His expression was its usual broodiness, but his eyes were much wider than normal. He was still pumped full of adrenaline from the battle and the excitement of victory. Those big, blue eyes were intensely focused on the Highdragon's corpse. This was the perfect kind of distraction that I needed for some fun.

I sprung into the air toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down into the sand. I didn't let go of him despite his very loud protests as we began to roll around in the ash and dirt. He was screaming Elvish or some Tevinter gibberish at me and I just held on tighter with a huge smile on my face. I could almost not hear his bitching over the volume of my laughter. I saw his Lyrium veins start glowing again because he was getting pissed at me. The confusion didn't last very long. So, I threw my weight to one side bringing him with me in order to position myself on top of him and pinned his arms down above his head. His complaining stopped once as he looked into my human eyes. A look of surprise on his face was allowing the tension to release from his normally brooding brow. 

I let out a sigh of exhausted relief while I let myself get lost in his Elven eyes that were far more stunning than any dragon. 

"Maker's breath, Fenris. I love you."

I pressed my lips to his and with only a moment of hesitation he was kissing me back. "I don't hear any protest from him now", I thought as our desire for each other grew quickly. His arms weren't pinned anymore because he had put his metal covered fingers onto the back of my head, threading my hair through his fingers in order to press my lips harder against his. I responded in kind by digging my nails into a small area of his back that wasn't covered in metal and we rolled onto our side again. 

We seemed to be in a battle to gain more control over each other's face as we continued roll. We both wanted to be the one on top as our hands traveled all over each others neck, hair and shoulders. Our battle for control only stopped by the sound of giggles.

We begrudgingly pulled our lips from each others to look up and see Merrill and Varric hovering close by. Merrill was unsuccessfully trying to hold back her grinning and Varric was half heartedly trying to look as if he wasn't taking mental notes.  
"This better not end up in one of your stories, dwarf!" said Fenris through clenched teeth with as much threat of violence in his tone as he could muster. Varric threw his hands into the air and shook his head as if to illustrate that he would never do such a thing, which was a lie. Merrill looked at Fenris and said, "I think he should write about this though, Fenris. Your love with Hawke is so beautiful".  
"Shut up, witch", he spats at her with so much venom that it almost physically burned anyone within hearing distance. I had to stop everyone from burning.

I turned my attention back to Fenris and scooted close enough to push my chest against him. "But Fenris", I whispered in my most seductive voice with my mouth so close to his ear that my lips graze his lobe, "our love is beautiful isn't it?" His lyrium veins flare up for a split second and he jerks his ear away from my lips. I managed not to tremble from the gorgeous sight that is his skin when I turn him on. "Andraste, preserve me! I love making him light up.

" Fenris looked at me with his best set of puppy dog eyes and pleaded, "Not here, Hawke."

I slowly inched my lips toward his while biting my lower lip. I could see the lust in his eyes and once he could feel the heat of my breath on his lips I immediately killed it by giving him only a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.  
I bounced back onto my feet, leaving him alone in the dirt and started dusting myself off. "Let's get to the Hanged Man for a pint then", I said looking down over my shoulder at him. His expression was sad for a millisecond before he stood up to take his walking place at the back of the group. Merril to my right and Varric always on my left side.

We all moved at an excited pace back to Kirkwall.

Even though we moved pretty fast Varric always managed to keep up with me despite his short legs. "Isabela is going to really enjoy hearing about that tussle", he said enthusiastically to no one in particular. 

Fenris yelled toward the front, "She better hear nothing from you!" I was laughing as Varric promised him that he wouldn't tell her anything.  
We walked in silence for a little while after our laughter had stopped. Varric broke the silence when he looked up at me to ask if I was going to tell Isabela. 

With a mischievous grin I exclaimed proudly, "Of course I am going to tell her!" We were all laughing that time, except for Fenris.


End file.
